


hands make light work

by iwaoist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, a study into how much someone can rely on another, i hate accidents except when we went from friends to this, soft.... so soft...., the natural progression of iwaoi, they’re in love your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoist/pseuds/iwaoist
Summary: Tooru asked, Hajime delivered.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	hands make light work

Iwaizumi Hajime is not a mechanic. He doesn’t know what he’s doing when he lifts the hood of a car, other than refilling the windscreen wash solution or occasionally checking the oil. He isn’t a car guy.

But when Oikawa Tooru calls him in the middle of the night, saying that the truck he’s borrowed from his parents (without asking, of course) has a flat tire and he’s parked on the side of the road near the woods and it’s dark and he is definitely not scared, how can Hajime say no?

He drags himself out of the warmth of his bed, running a hand through the unruly spikes of deep brown and giving himself a once-over in the mirror before, like so many times previously, he climbs out of his bedroom window. Hajime looks over at Tooru’s bedroom window, the one that faces his own - it seems to the unassuming visitor that the school’s star setter is still home, but Hajime knows it’s a ploy. He knows Tooru like no one else, and he knows when Tooru lies.

He cringes when the soles of the trainers he’d just slid onto his feet meet the grassy patch beneath the tree that separates the space between his family’s home and the Oikawa’s house, hoping to whatever is out there that no one hears his less-than-graceful escape. He cringes again as he starts the engine to his own car, the one his parents bought him for his birthday - but he doesn’t look back as he leaves to help Tooru. The car radio is quiet, but without any other noise in the midnight air, he finds himself humming along.

He reaches Tooru without too long of a delay, but if he knows Tooru as well as he thinks he does, Hajime knows he’ll get an earful of familiar whinging anyway. 

“Iwa-chan, what took you so long? I’m freezing out here.” 

Hajime almost laughs at that, and the familiar fondness ebbs in his chest. He feels warm enough, similarly without a jacket in the night. “Shut up, Tooru. Why didn’t you just wait in the truck like a normal person?” 

“I was waiting to see if you came.”

Hajime rolled his eyes at that. As if he wouldn’t drop everything for Tooru. 

Fetching the tyre kit from the trunk of his car, Hajime sets to work. He enlists Tooru’s help, but only minimally - there’s only so many complaints about the dirt that Hajime can take, and he only really needed help winching the car up to get the wheel off.

They don’t talk much, as Hajime works. They don’t need to. It’s comfortable, and Tooru babbles to himself enough about the constellations above them to keep them both entertained. Just like with the radio, it’s enough to keep Hajime’s brain ticking over and it keeps his chest warm in the sub-zero temperatures of the wee hours.

“All done.” Hajime finally says, running his greasy hands over the front of his pajama bottoms that he hadn’t bothered changing out of. 

“My hero, Iwa-chan.” Tooru smiles at him, but it’s not the sly grin or the flirtatious mask that he shows to everyone else. It’s one of the real ones, the one that’s saved just for Hajime alone. 

“Too right. Stop calling me in the middle of the night to save your ass.” Hajime doesn’t mean it, and somehow they both know it.

“Stop being the only one that I can count on.”

“Never.” Hajime smiles back at that, and he knows that he wouldn’t have dared say such a thing in front of their other friends. Somehow, when they’re alone, things are totally different. Things make sense in a different way, and it’s like the goalposts of their friendship move towards a new level.

“Then I guess there’s your answer.” 

They’re sitting on the back of Tooru’s truck, legs swinging slightly. Hajime counts the times that Tooru bumps their ankles together accidentally-on-purpose, and feels himself lean closer. It’s late - maybe two in the morning, on a school night no less - and Hajime rests his head on Tooru’s shoulder. It’s soft and sweet, something that could only happen in the carefully balanced privacy of this encounter, away from everyone else’s eyes. 

“Hajime?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“For fixing the tyre? No worries.” Hajime doesn’t see it as a big deal, because it isn’t - to Hajime, no task is too daunting when it comes to helping Tooru, to keeping him safe, to making sure that Tooru is at his best.

“No - for everything.” Tooru’s voice is low, and it’s closer - Hajime can almost feel Tooru’s lips against his forehead and it makes his palms a little sweaty with nerves from the close proximity and the almost-affection.

Hajime tilts his head upwards to look at Tooru - rare are moments like these, where Tooru is honest and vulnerable, and it makes Hajime want to put his still-greasy hands on Tooru’s cheeks and hold him until Tooru is certain that everything is alright. Instead, Hajime shrugs a little with a quiet grunt of acknowledgement. 

“I’m serious, Hajime.”

At the sound of his name, Hajime’s breath hitches. Tooru never calls him that, even when they’re alone. Hajime blinks up at his best friend, and all of a sudden Tooru is a lot closer than Hajime realised. He’s getting closer still. He’s leaning in. 

Hajime feels his eyes close, but he doesn’t move. If he moves, Tooru might stop - and God, does he not want Tooru to stop. 

Their first kiss is soft - the tiniest brushing of their warm mouths together, but it makes Hajime smile. His grin is wide and honest and Tooru’s looking at him with a smile just as beautiful as the rest of him, when Hajime dares to open his eyes to check. 

Maybe they’ve always been headed in this direction, or maybe they found something in each other that they can’t find in anyone else, but all Hajime can think about is leaning back in and slotting their mouths together in a second kiss. And a third. And a fourth - and if their parents yell at them for being out past curfew, at least they’ll be holding hands under the table as they receive their millionth joint lecture, with Tooru’s thumb grazing the back of Hajime’s knuckles like he’s memorising every millimetre of tanned skin under his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is ao3 iwaoist here to post some tender iwaoi away from my main ao3. as always, you can find me at @bluenimi or @ao3effie (my new writing acc) on twitter <3


End file.
